


Morning, Sunshine

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a hangover and is in a horrible mood all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> originally by request on my tumblr.

Niall’s last thought before falling asleep was that his night of drinking hadn’t been a good idea. His first thought when he woke up was that his night of drinking hadn’t been a good idea.

The pounding in his head was the first sign of the discomfort he had to look forward to in the following day. He rolled over in his bed, pulling his pillow over his head to muffle the knocks that had woken him up.

They finally stopped only to be replaced by a shrilly ringing phone. Niall flailed out, trying to stop the noise, and finally answered the phone, holding it slightly away from his ear so that the caller’s voice would be quieter.

“Niall!” they shouted. It was still loud. “Are you awake? We have an interview in an hour, get up!”

Niall hung up and rolled out of the bed, clutching his head between his hands. He stumbled around his bedroom, grabbing clean clothes and making his way to the shower, trying to be quick.

He ended up leaping out of the shower early to throw up, so he managed to finish getting ready earlier than he’d expected. When he finally opened the door, all four of the boys were sitting outside, looking annoyed.

“This is ridiculous, Niall,” Liam said, grabbing his arm. “Let’s go.”

“Ugh, stop yelling,” Niall said, pushing Liam’s hand away so he could bring his own hand to his mouth and swallow some Tylenol. 

“Are you hung over?” Harry asked tiredly. “You knew there was an interview.”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up,” Niall said grumpily. “I’ll be fine.”

Louis sighed. “Are you going to be mean all day?”

“I’m not being mean, I’m being normal. You guys are too excited about everything.”

“We have literally not said anything excitedly yet,” Liam said. “We’re being normal.”

Niall groaned and threw himself into the car, kicking at whoever it was that was climbing in behind him.

“Oi!” they shouted, catching his legs. “Calm down.”

Apparently it was Zayn.

Niall tried to sleep on the way to the interview, the throbbing headache making that slightly less achievable.

“Why’d you have to go and get drunk, anyway?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, you’re no fun when you’re hung over,” Louis complained. “You’re like a mean old man.”

Niall sighed as the car pulled to a stop. “Are we there?”

“Yes, get up,” Zayn said, flicking him in the back of the head.

Niall rolled off the seat and stumbled out of the car behind the others. There were already hordes of fans gathered outside, and he squinted his eyes shut against the sun and camera flashes and did his best to smile. 

The others rushed him inside and immediately a few behind-the-scenes types ushered him into a dressing room. The makeup artist tutted as she painted away the bags under his eyes. 

The backstage people finally left them alone, and Niall tried to go to sleep before Harry dragged him into a chair, giving him a light slap on his cheek that Niall frowned at.

“You’ve got to pull it together and act super nice,” Zayn said. “Everyone’s supposed to be unnaturally happy on morning interview shows.”

“I don’t wanna be happy.”

“That sounded rather depressing.” Louis commented, leaning on the back of Niall’s chair.

Niall shifted the chair forward slightly so Louis fell on his butt with a yell.

“Niall!” Zayn exclaimed. “Are you okay, Lou?”

Louis stood up, huffing lightly. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Niall, you need to chill,” Liam said. “If you act like this during the interview, people are going to hate you.”

“I just want to go to sleep,” Niall grumbled. “I’m tired.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t drink heavily the night before an engagement,” Zayn said. “And maybe you shouldn’t take it out on everyone else when you do.”

Niall groaned and leaned his head back. “How long is this interview?”

“Probably about an hour,” Harry said. “But it could go over or under.”

“Great,” Niall muttered. “And when does it start?”

“Eh, ten minutes?” Liam said, glancing at the clock.

“I’m going to tell your mum,” Louis mumbled. 

“No you’re not,” Niall said. “You wouldn’t.”

“Of course I would!” Louis said. “You made me fall down.”

Niall grunted and crossed his arms moodily. “It’s my chair.”

“No, it isn’t,” Zayn said. “This is the channel’s chair.”

“Yeah, well, I’m sitting in it.”

“You must have had lots of tantrums as a child,” Harry said.

Niall huffed.

They all waited in tense silence for the remaining minutes before the interview finally started. 

“Be good,” Liam hissed on the way into the studio. “Smile.”

Niall mostly behaved throughout the interview, but the others had to occasionally elbow him into a forced smile. 

“I’m free!” Niall exclaimed afterwards, slumping into the car seat. “I get to sleep!”

“If you ever drink before an event again, I’m shaving your head,” Zayn said, shaking his head. “And dyeing all of your clothes orange.”


End file.
